Duvan
Duvan was a human rogue and adventurer-for-hire of about twenty years of age who worked for the copper dragon Tyrangal in Ormpetarr. History Early Life Duvan grew up in a small farming village with his father and twin sister Tilfani. His mother died in childbirth. When Duvan was ten, remnants of the Spellplague swept through his village, instantly killing almost all of the villagers with the exception of Duvan and his sister. His sister became ill and wasted away, leaving Duvan by himself. Wildhome Duvan was later found by a band of wild elves who took him to Wildhome in the Chondalwood and adopted him as a member of the tribe. There, the elves taught Duvan the basics of woodcraft and stealth. When it was time for Duvan's coming-of-age ceremony, the elves took him to the edge of the Plaguewrought Land and etched a design on his body. Duvan approached the border of the plagueland in the hope that the blue fire would permanently tattoo the etching but no matter how far he went into the plagueland, he was unaffected by the Spellplague. After this incident, he was treated as a pariah by the wild elves. A priestess of Silvanus named Rhiazzshar took pity on Duvan and befriended him, later becoming his lover. In reality, she was interested in experimenting on Duvan and convinced him to spend long periods of time in the Plaguewrought Land. Eventually, she was forced to imprison Duvan in an adamantine cage, which she left inside the plagueland. Duvan was able to escape from the cage and wandered through the plagueland for days. When he eventually emerged from the plagueland, he had the misfortune of stumbling upon a scouting party from Wildhome, who recaptured him. While returning to Wildhome, the party ran into Tyrangal and some members of her Copper Guard, who rescued Duvan and took him to Ormpetarr. Ormpetarr After his rescue, he began performing missions for Tyrangal. During one of these missions to recover a rare pre-Spellplague book from the ruins of a castle near the Underchasm, Duvan was betrayed by his ally Beaugrat. During his escape, Beaugrat used his spellscar ability to blast Duvan with blue fire, but he was unaffected. Beaugrat reported Duvan's ability to his mistress Vraith of the Order of Blue Flame and the Order began to take an interest in Duvan. The alchemist Gregor enlisted Duvan's aid to harvest plaguegrass from the Plaguewrought Lands. Duvan traveled with Slanya into the plaguelands and eventually returned with the grass. Duvan was captured by the Order of Blue Flame and experimented on by the Order's mages. Slanya led a rescue but Duvan was killed and later resurrected by the high priestess of a monastery of Kelemvor. Duvan fought in the attack that disrupted the Order of Blue Flame's ritual to enlarge the Plaguewrought Lands. He rode Tyrangal in her dragon form into battle and was seriously injured when Tyrangal was blasted from the sky by the Order's wizards. Description Duvan wore black leather pants and tunic, which he tanned himself and was inlaid with broken dragon scales. He wore a bandoleer across his chest filled with twelve throwing daggers, three of them coated in paralytic poison. He also carried a single-shot crossbow at his hip, twin stiletto daggers in his thigh scabbards, and a pouch of flash powder. Personality Because of his mistreatment at the hands of the wild elves, Duvan had difficulty trusting anyone. He enjoyed the company of a spellscarred prostitute named Moirah. Abilities Duvan had a resistance to Spellplague and Spellplague-based abilities. Appendix References Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Members of the Copper Guard Category:Inhabitants of Ormpetarr Category:Inhabitants of Sespech Category:Inhabitants of the Vilhon Reach Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants